What was meant to be
by goddess on earth
Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle against Naraku, but does fate have something else in store for her? She is revived and sent several hundred years farther back in time, to complete the rest of what ever destiny has planned for her. InutaishoKagome.
1. Destiny

**Summary:** Kagome is thought to be killed in the final battle against Naraku, but does fate have something else in store? She is sent back farther in time to fix a mistake that was never meant to be. Inutaisho/Kagome

ALERT! 1/2/08 For any of you who may have read already or part of the story before this message has appeared, I would like to warn you that this story has undergone some changes (I mostly edited the middle and end on this chapter, beginning still isn't the greatest... nor is the rest of it...)!

* * *

It was almost over. 

Two years have passed since the beginning of the conflict over a simple several ouce ball.

All whom have grudges against the illegitimate 'demon' temporarily banded together, even if not on the best of terms, to land the final move of the game. Their goal: annihilate the cause of their fear. It had been nearly two years of pain and anguish the vile hanyou has caused, yet they managed to survive long enough to fight the battle. Currently, Naraku had the upper hand for he was still, for the majority part, unscathed while everyone else had at bare minimum of several injuries or more, maybe a broken bone or so, with the exception of Sesshoumaru of course who only has 'measly' scratches. However, they were not paying attention to their wounds. It was as if they were numb to the pain, their minds set on that one task which end results would determine their future and those of countless others whether directly or not.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he let loose his Kaze no Kizu, eradicating anything in its path whether it be inanimate or not. He turned and started screaming out as soon as he noticed she fired her arrow, filled with reiki, at the dark hanyou; too busy precisely aiming her arrow, combined with Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, that she had not the time to notice one of Naraku's tentacles heading her way until it was all too late.

It was as if time itself was slowing down to a minimum speed, to expand and stretch as much as possible, allowing everything to appear in slow-motion. Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically as he sped as fast as he could to her, the wind blowing gently against his face as if lightly protesting against his actions. His heart was beating a mile a minute; fear, just like time, crept at a slow pace into his heart, dread soon filled his whole being. "Kagome!" He yelled once more, she finally heard as she turned to him with a questioning look. Sprinting was not fast enough, the tentacle was gaining speed at a higher velocity than he could ever hope to achieve at his age and experience. He knew at that moment that he was not going to reach her in time. Finally, it seemed as time stopped completely as Kagome apparently met her end. The tentacle finally protruded into her heart, Kagome was none the wiser for it happened to quickly in the millisecond that she was as rigid and pale as a board before she hit the ground.

A small thud was heard in the eerie silence as a slowly fell to the already bloody ground, but not before the life was mercilessly taken from her, a gasping hole where her heart use to be. As they watched their friend fall to her doom, they could manage to do nothing but watch from the sidelines, frozen with fear and distress. They did not seem notice that her last attempt of righting the wrong did not go in vain as her arrow mixed with Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu had ironically hit Naraku square in the chest, currently housing the Shikon shards he collected. Seemingly to slowly purify to death, he managed to scream in a voice so primal and horrid it raised the hairs on the back of the necks of anyone who could hear. "You may have destroyed by body, but you will be too late to save her!" A sick sadistic laugh was heard throughout the clearing as Naraku's remains flew along with the cold and unforgiving wind, seemingly as if he was gone forever. The survivors were frozen with shock, so many things wonderful yet horrific happenings occurred in those supposedly "insignificant" few minutes. However, they could not seem to shake their lingering doubt of the reality of the situation... Naraku seemed to be beaten to easily...

Slowly getting up from their positions, they made their way over to her, deciding to see for themselves if this was truly was happening or was merely a nightmare they would soon wake up from. Looking over her bloody and battered form, they for a second couldn't breathe, a tidal wave of guilt had overcome them. Sango, of course, was the first to recover from her shock enough to say "Damn you Naraku, you continue to haunt us even from your grave." Currently sobbing into Miroku's robes, she tried to hold back, but the more she tried the louder it became. Miroku sub-consciously looked down at his hand and his eyes widened in shock. His kazaana was still there, even though they had slain the beast known as Naraku... Tucking the information away, he replaced his thoughts with those of comforting Sango... He must resist the temptation...

Inuyasha slowly made his way to the shards that were Naraku's piece and slowly picked them off the ground staring at them intensely as the gentle wind passed by. The shards seemed to glow in anticipation as soon as his claws came within a certain range. It was as if it were expecting of something, but he merely shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and then made his way back to Kagome.

"Kagome...?" Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Miroku grabbed Kagome's shards from her bottle and handed them to Inuyasha saying "Lady Kagome would have wished you, Inuyasha, to have the jewel to protect and make a pure wish upon…" Miroku at this point in time was beginning to slowly tear up thinking thoughts along the lines of those in Sango's head; slowly his salty tears fell upon Kagome's slender and pale hand, which he had been holding at the moment.

Shippou who had currently had been silent until now, had managed to say "Kagome...? No! I won't believe it, you're not dead! Wake up, wake up Kagome! Naraku is dead; you can stop playing now and stand up and tell us you're fine… Tell us you are not…" Kirara mewing, nudging her head against Shippou's hand, trying to console his pain as well as her own as a single tear slowly made its way down from his eyes, gradually rolling down his cheek onto Kirara's fur... '_Kagome, you just can't be gone, what would I do without you?'_

By this point, Sango had managed to control herself enough to say "Shippou, I'm sorry, but Kagome… is probably watching us and she wouldn't want to see us living miserable lives, she would want us to be happy…" Shippo just screamed "Liar!" as he blindly ran off into the woods, brushing away his tears as he ran. Sango helplessly looking at Kagome's once cheerful and energetic form, now lifeless, feeling regret that this was not her instead. Kagome still had her family and friends beside their small group, she still had way much more important things to do in her life…

Sango was taken out of her thoughts when Miroku's calm, yet quivering voice broke the silence besides the sound of sobs and sniffling. "Inuyasha, do you think we could wish on the jewel to bring Kagome back? I know it wouldn't exactly be a pure wish since its for our own personal gain, but it's worth a try."

"Damn jewel better work... I wish that Kagome could have another chance at living." As soon as the words left his lips, the now completed jewel began to glow a bright blinding pink, showering them in its warming florescent light, then as soon as it came it disappeared, the jewel had dissolved into dust in a flash as the wind blew it away, some of which traveled onto Kagome's body.

As soon as the jewel dissolved, many different yet spectacular things happened at once. Such as Kagome started breathing again; Kohaku had been brought back to life without the need of Shikon shards, Sango was weeping but with joy instead of sorrow; Kikyo to had risen from the dead with flesh and bones once more, immediately falling into Inuyasha's open arms.   
  
Although they were to preoccupied with their new found happiness they not know that Kagome was fading away until they heard her saying "We won you guys! Naraku's dead!... What the hell is happening to me?! Why can I see through myself?! I'm not that thin!!" Kagome started to panic as her body started to fade, having no idea as to what is in store for her.

Randomly clustered shouts of "Kagome!" were heard as they all tried to run to her yet they could not seem to get there in time.

"Help me!" With that as her last words she faded completely, freaking out over the fact that she was transparent… Seriously,who wouldn't?

* * *

Kagome was just waking up from where she was and noticed that she was definitely not in her own time and she didn't seem to be in the feudal area either for some reason. It just felt different. Standing up from her spot on the ground, she noticed that everything around her seemed slightly different. Heck, **she **felt different, not only did she feel she had more energy and stamina, but she also seemed taller... unless everything else shrunk... Going to the pond she seemed know was just around the corner, she looked down at herself, she noticed that she no longer was human-looking but had youkai features... What the hell is going on? Not far from freaking out, she noticed the prominent details, such as being a couple inches taller then her height when she last checked it, her black hair longer than usual along with a pair of pink strips on each cheek, elf-like ears, claws, and last but not least, sharp fangs. Now Kagome started to freak out since most humans she knows do not sprout demonic features without even knowing it… So as to test her strength, she decided to do so by punching the closest tree to see if she could knock it down... 

One Minute later...

She ended up with a very sore hand and a microscopic dent in the aforementioned tree... that is only if that dent wasn't there before...

Plopping herself onto the ground she lightly tapped her chin as she tried to figure out what happened. She looked like a demon, did she feel like a demon? No. Did she have the super strength or power of a demon? No. Was she feeling happy with the changes? No. Hmmm, what a curious thing indeed. There was one idea she hadn't tried yet, and that was whether or not she still had her purification powers. Getting up she found herself a stick and tried channeling her energy into it. Surprisingly, it worked. The stick began to glow a bright pink before she dropped it onto the ground with a smug expression on her face. So, after an analysis of her situation, she found that while she looked like a demon, she had no further strengths than an average human (if not less) while maintaining her miko abilities... Splendid, can you say easy prey?

Now, the only thing left was to figure out where in the hell was she exactly.

After much thought, she came up with the idea that she was probably thrown farther back in time then Sengoku Jidai by looking at the simple village just over the hill, she would say at least several centuries before, give or take a few centuries...

Kagome was now confused to no end, as she wondered what she would be doing here of all places. Destiny must have had something in store for her if she had been transported here, there must be a reason. There was a reason for the feudal era after all, so why not here? Picking up her infamous yellow bag she decided she would need find what her mission was and go to a youkai village due to the fact that ningen villages would not appreciate a youkai coming into their towns, even if that "youkai" is a miko in disguise...

Taking her chances, she closed her eyes, spun around, and the way she pointed when she stopped she decided that was the way she would go, hopefully there would be a demon settlement near by... So she headed in that direction, passing the beautiful scenery, much more lush and colorful when compared to the Sengoku Jidai or her own time. These flowers were not yet contaminated with the pollutions man kind was yet to bring. While too busy noticing the flowers, she tripped on something on the side of the road. "Oh God!" Kagome had finally looked at what she had tripped over, and was surprised that it was a small injured nekomata that seemed travel worn with his/her dirty and tangled hair with small scrapes all over its body, nothing major but it looked like it was a wild cat and perhaps needed a companion.

Picking up the unconscious cat, Kagome blushed as she realized the gender of the nekomata and made her way to the hot spring she knew to be about a five minute distance away if the geography is the same as Sengoku Jidai.

Upon reaching there, she put the cat down and then shed her clothes and picked up the cat once more and went into the hot spring; cleaning them both of the dirt they had acquired while traveling. Once she got out of the water, she quickly put her uniform back on and inspected the him for any major injures.

Finding nothing of necessity, she quickly placed opened her ginormous **(AN/ It's a real word I swear! Look it up at merriam webster online and it is there!) **yellow bag and took out the disinfectant as well as a band aid or two.

Once satisfied with her work, she then began to brush his hair, while he became conscious and started growling dangerously at her. She hummed softly and slowly as if to calm the skeptical feline, slightly wary yet being the optimistic person she is, doubted the cat would bring her harm.

Kagome then made sure that the he was in well enough condition prior to slowly getting up from her position on the grass and began to walk away when she noticed that the he was following her. "You want to come with me?" Kagome asked as he mewed in response.

"Okay! But if you are going to come with me, we need to give you a name… How about…Takahiro. Yes, I think that name will fit you perfectly! Besides, I've always liked that name, but that brat, Souta, had to claim naming Buyo first..." Kagome continued to mumble and grumble under her breath, slightly irritated as she remembered that moment.

Walking quite some distance, if Kagome had to judge, she would say it was about noon. Meaning she had enough time to go around town and acquire more supplies, which she could contain after trading some of her belongings.

Finally making it to the town, she was rather shocked to see it slightly cleaner and more advanced then the human villages in Sengoku Jidai, which is several hundred years in the future. It was fairly big, had a beautiful water fountain in the middle of the town, and with most likely every store necessary, probably had traders, jewelers, tailors, blacksmiths, you name it and chances were it was in the town square. Looking down at her clothing, Kagome blushed as she realized that when she grew her clothes didn't grow with her... Her skirt was already short to begin with. God, they will think she's a whore, but she needed to go into that village for supplies. With blood starting to rise to her cheeks, she quickly tried to calm down before going in.

Walking around the city with Takahiro following her, she could feel the stares from the people... rather youkai... stared at her as if she were from a strange and foreign land; some shocked, others perverted while some had the shame to look away. She just held her head up high, trying to hold a blasé façade (failing somewhat, keyword is "trying"), and shoulders straight; she looked like someone of importance but when in her school outfit... with her skirt a bit shorter... it's best unmentioned...

Upon finding a friendly enough face, she went up to him asked "Excuse me, I'm kinda lost. Where is the entrepreneur?" She asked as politely as possible without seeming too kind, for it would give away her status as someone of insignificance to them (in that skirt she thought she heard whisperings about being a prostitute...so that plan was already fried but she could hope, couldn't she?). So with the most impassive mask she could muster at the moment, she waited for an answer from him.

"Um-well-um… He is… um right over… there… Yeah…" With that said he ran in the opposite direction, into one of the stores, making Kagome feel slight regret for having to act in such a way, sadly from experiences she learned that it is best to be intimidating at times to get what you need. But nonetheless, Kagome continued in the way that the boy had pointed and minutes later found herself in the trader's shop.

"May I help you?" A smooth voice called out, Kagome turned around to see a young horse youkai with fiery orange hair and deep lavender eyes watching her every move. "Yeah, I want to trade this piece of jewelry in…" Kagome then took out a silver necklace with a gold heart shaped locket; she had received a mass of gifts from Hojo during his visits to make sure she was healthy. Although it seemed expensive, it was actually quite worthless in modern times since it was made of aluminum and coated in a common type of gold.

Ironically, it would pay a more than home since there was no modern technology so the metals usually had bents if they were curved, since they had to pound on it to get the curved shape, while this locket is smooth. Besides, the man (rather youkai) did not need to know that it wasn't fully gold.

"I will take this for 8 gold pieces and 10 silver pieces. Deal?" He asked looking up from the locket to her, expecting an answer. _'Wow, I can probably get some stuff with that!'_ "Deal… I think I have something else, one second please." She then dung into her bag, shuffling through various books she had for her tests (which would be no use if she couldn't get to her time), as well neccessary supplies. Fortunately, she was able to find a bracelet on the bottom of the side pocket, it seemed fairly decent looking with a silver coating and various charms each having to do with fortune and health. "

"Hmm… I will give you 16 gold pieces and 22 silver for these two pieces of jewelry, deal?"

"Deal, here you go… Now, point me out to the direction of the best tailor in this city."

"Sure. The local tailor's name is Chiyoko; she lives a couple of stores away from here, south bound. You can't miss it, the store resides right next door to geisha house. She is in fact a geisha so if you can't find her in the store she is probably…working."

"Thank you." With her new money, she and Takahiro left the entrepreneur market and immediately found the geisha house. Upon reaching the district, she was astounded to see some of the explicit and astounding things done within the area. As Kagome looked up at the building, she noticed men of high class were constantly coming in and out of the house and thatthere was something about this house that screamed geisha gone wrong. Stepping inside the building she looked around and prostitutes flirting explicitly with their customers and some even taking them upstairs… '_These people have not even the smallest amount dignity or decency. These people who call themselves geisha, who are according to custom are to sell their skills in the form of the arts not their body, blemish the name of all of the female species are quite scandalous! This is no geisha house, but a brothel instead!'_

The minute she stepped in, a woman appearing around of mid twenties came rushing out to greet Kagome. "Good Afternoon! How may I help you?" The woman asked with a gleam of greed in her eyes as she noticed the men were ogling at this beautiful inu youkai woman that came into her geisha tea house.

"No, I came to see Chiyoko, the woman who is a tailor. I want to buy a kimono from her." Kagome asked in the high and mighty voice knowing this woman before her was not one to be respected.

The lady looking slightly displeased said "Okay, I'll be right back…" The woman then went in the back and came with another woman who said "Konnichi wa milady. How may I be of your assistance?"

"I am in the need of a regular kimono with geta." Kagome stated as the woman began to take measurements and every now and then recording them.

"I shall have it customized within two hours milady."

"Thank you, I shall come back soon, Chiyoko. Now, would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the blacksmith." Kagome asked, hoping to get a pair of sai.

Once she had directions, Kagome, followed by Takahiro, left in the direction of the blacksmith, who goes by the name Kenshin, Chiyoko had pointed out.

Upon entering a small dark hut, she found a panther youkai pounding upon an almost complete sword which seemed to be the most beautiful she had yet to encounter. It was a pair of sai with the sharpest blades Kagome had ever seen, most likely sharp enough that if you dropped a single strand of hair it would probably cut it in half on contact. If the blades' shine didn't catch your eye, then their hilts defiantly would. They were both silver with tidy black wrapping and the absolute, deepest cerulean sapphire gems sparkling in the shape of the kanji of "perfection." Finally realizing she had just been staring at the pair of sai for quite some time, she decided to finally speak up.

"Excuse me, are you the blacksmith named … Kenshin?" She asked the panther youkai, who appeared about his mid to late twenties.

"Why yes Miss, how may I be of assiasstance?" The handsome youkai answered back in a deep and calming voice.

"It's Kagome and I want a pair of sai, preferably that one over there." Kagome said in a daze of looking at the shining blades of the weapon which did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.

"Why of course, just wait here." Kenshin went into the back for a minute before coming out again and grabbing the sai from their position on a desk.

"Here you go, I had a feeling someone might request to have a pair of sai. It's a lucky thing that I finished them this morning too." He said off handedly as he reexamined the weapons.

"So what do I owe you?"

"Well the pair of sai shall be about 8 gold and 9 silver pieces." Kenshin stated as he handed her the weapons as she handed him the money.

* * *

As she was leaving the store, she held the weapons in her hand instead of in her bag, looking more intimidating than earlier. For it was not everyday that you see a demoness with weapons in hand, ready to be unsheathed, and her confidence only added to it, sending the message that she would not hesitate. Earning many stares as the city began to wonder who this beautiful warrior was. Little did they know that she had absolutely no idea how to use her weapon at a mastery level... or at all. She just thought it looked pretty cool. Finally she and Takahiro left for the geisha house once again to gather her kimono. 

"Come on, we have to hurry and set up camp before sundown." Takahiro mewing agreeing in response, following her as they made their way to the geisha house to pick up the kimono.

Upon arriving into the geisha house they saw that it was much more crowed the later it came, and tried to find Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko-san!" She yelled out, immediately attracting stares, many choosing not to believe that she would raise her voice to the point of yelling, let alone be able to shout that loud.

"Yes? I have your kimonos right here." Chiyoko then pulled out a dazzling patterned silk kimono; it was made from the finest silk of the purest of whites with light pink sakura blossoms and a dark magenta, almost crimson, obi; it also had another two layers beneath that completing her look of "nobility."

"Arigato Chiyoko-san, now how much do I owe you?" Kagome asked, hoping it was not a large sum. "Well, your total is about 8 gold and 11 silver pieces." Chiyoko stated and then exchanged the money and kimonos, which Kagome had placed in her bag and then she and Takahiro started walking towards the city exit, but not before they caught the eye of a specific tiger youkai, watching her every move, slowly becoming enticed…

* * *

Once she was about a good 15 miles away from the town, they decided to set camp for the night soon. So made their way along until Kagome found the nearest hot spring, so she decided just to set camp as close to the springs as possible without becoming too close just in case more than herself was there. So she went to take a bath in the hot springs once again. You can never be too clean as she always says. However, instead of changing back into her usual uniform, she changed into the kimono she had just ordered. Hopefully, this way she will not stand out as much as other times, especially when she had no Inuyasha here to save her. 

However, as she examined her reflection and appearence from the spring waters, she couldn't help but be reminded of how much the kimono cost her. Picking up her now even emptier bag, she emptied the contents onto the grass and sort everything out. The end results were: lint, piece of gum (who knows how long_ that's_ been there), a paperclip... and 2 silver coins... Great, she only has enough to buy a meal or so, maybe a bowl of rice or two. Sighing under her breath, she gathered everything back into her coin purse and packed her bathing supplies up and headed back to camp.

Along the way back, a sort of groaning could be heard a small distance away and Kagome was torn between seeing what it is with the possibility of being ambushed, or just ignoring it. After damning her conscience to the deepest pit f hell, she came to the decision of heading over there to see what it was. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat… or in this case dog…

Finally making it too the source of the noise, she noticed it was none other than some guy that looked a lot like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha… Wait a minute, could he be some sort of close relative? Looking down she saw Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga! But that would mean… Eyes widening at this new set of information, she hurriedly inspected his condition. It seemed that he was injured with a fatal wound to his chest, and would clearly leave the land of the living if not given medical attention hastily, regardless of the fact that he heals faster due to the fact that he is a demon.

_'Oh God! Wait… How old is he now? Is he already mated and had Sesshoumaru yet? Uh oh… He looks about the age of 18 or 19 in human years… This is before Sesshoumaru is born probably! What do I do now? If I do something wrong, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may never be born! If I don't interfere by healing the majority of the serious wounds, then he will possibly die… God, do you enjoy seeing me struggle through these situations involving pest inu youkai?!'_

Slowly making her way to him, she noted that he was unconscious, yet growling out of instinct. Digging inside of her backpack, she found her alcohol and other disinfectants and began cleaning his wound. "Takahiro, can you go to the hot springs and bring me back some water?" Kagome asked holding out a bowel for the neko to grab, Takahiro then changed into his bigger form and grabbed the bowel, heading of towards the direction of the hot springs.

The youkai whose name Kagome oh-so-conveniently forgotten was now slipping in and out of consciousness, yet he managed to take note of someone cleaning his wounds with a damp cloth, the blurry outline seemed to look like a woman, who seemed to be Inu youkai, but that didn't stop the snapping of his jaws at her_. 'Who is that woman? How dare she lay a hand on me.' _with his last second of consciousness, he memorized her bright cerulean eyes and stored it for future references, slowly falling back into unconsciousness…

_'Dear Kami, what do I do now with him now? … I can't just leave him like this…He is helpless and vulnerable while his injuries are in this state…'_ Sighing, Kagome then set up camp a few feet away and brought out some ramen and started to cook it, watching his every move while doing so.

* * *

Toga looked around and then spotted the woman that had healed him, gently sleeping with her back to the tree apparently catching up on much needed rest. 

He then took this time to completely take in her appearance consisting of long midnight black hair, a pair of magenta strips on each cheek, pale porcelain skin, and he knew from memory that she had icy azure eyes that appeared to look right into your soul.

Looking down at her apparel, she currently had on a three layered, white silk kimono, the under layers were just a plain white and a red, while they contrasted with her white silk outer layer with pink sakura blossoms flowing down from the top to bottom. What really caught his eye were her weapons at her side; a pair of sais, lethally dangerous when known how to be used in the precise technique and skill. '_She must be of noble blood, with silk layers such as that. I wonder what she is doing all the way out here…Yet with those weapons, she must still be a skillful warrior… Strange…a noble warrior woman… Very catchy.' _As soon as his gaze went back up to her facial features, her electric azure eyes suddenly opened. "Good to see you are healthy again. Now I may finally take my leave now that you are capable of defending yourself…" She then picked up her monstrous yellow bag holding all of her belongings and called "Takahiro, we are leaving." The small neko then transformed into its bigger version, then allowed Kagome to ride on his back, and flew off into the distance. As Toga just watched helplessly as she flew off, for he knew moving would just open his wounds that she had closed, meaning her attempts at healing him would have gone in vain, but he promised to himself, that one day he will meet up with her again and solve this mystery that currently surrounds her… _'What a strange woman-child she is._'_

* * *

_AN/ Hi, did you guys like the story so far? I must admit it is quite slow and I have not yet proof read it. Please review!

1/2/08 Okay, I have done some EDITING to this story and some major components have been altered. Just a heads up for those who might have read part/all of this.


	2. Lord Hiroshi and the Deal

Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle against Naraku, but does fate have something else in store for her? She is revived and sent several hundred years farther back in time, to complete whatever destiny has planned for her. Inutaisho/Kagome. 

1/4/08 Okay! This is the THIRD time editing this! The other two prior were destroyed because 1. my computer rebooted, and 2. I was stupid and forgot to save it... So actually both were my fault so I may as well not complain... Well, now I guess I can be sure I edited this better than the other two hopefully... Just remember, if the next chapter does not say it is not edited then the chances are that it is not edited. Got it? Good. Yes, I also know that my story isn't the best, I haven't updated in a while... and I have grammar mistakes, but keep in mind it's your choice to read... and review even though I HIGHLY suggest reviewing. )

* * *

Kagome and Takahiro were currently walking along the path, planning on heading towards the mountain villages up in the northern lands, hoping they would either come across the reason of her being transported to this time or a sensei to help her train to at least survive in this era. 

'What do I do now? I must find someone to teach me sooner or later ... preferably sooner since I desperately need to learn how to wield a weapon...' Groaning, Kagome grudgingly began to go at a slower pace since the mountain was beginning to become steeper in it rise in elevation. Suddenly, when Kagome believes things can't become any worse, her stomach growls, reminding her of how she hadn't eaten in a while. Apparently, she isn't the best hunter... 'What I would give for a burger and fries! I cannot survive in this time without being able to get food! ... Let alone powerful enough to defend myself from yokai, let alone the weaker ones… But even before I do that I need to find someone to help tra-'

Kagome was cut out of her thoughts when a kitsune seeming to be around the age of 21, suddenly appeared right in front of her. Moving aside, Kagome passed the yokai and just continued on her way until he started running after her saying "Matte, matte, chotto matte kudasai!" Skidding to a stop directly in her path once again, Kagome who was quickly becoming irritable, finally said "Please move out of my way before I purify your ass to hell." with her coldest and impassive façade she could possibly muster, especially when she was not only tired, but sore, irritated, hungry, and not to mention currently dealing with "female issues."

"Purify? How can you? Are you not yokai, but miko? But you look demonic so how can y-" He was immediately cut of from his questioning as Kagome interrupted him while his confusion clearly displayed on his face.

"Who said anything about not being able to purifying?" Kagome asked a matter of fact. "Want to see a demonstration?" She asked as she held up a glowing pink hand.

"Uh, that's okay, I'll pass… Anyways, I wanted to ask a favor of you. You are clearly the prettiest demoness who seems nice enough and I need help from someone of your exquisiteness. I am in frantic need of a female to pretend to fall for my charm in front of the other lords. The other lords currently believe I cannot seduce any of the female species, and they are unfortunately right… So I wanted to ask if you could help I, Lord Hiroshi of the Eastern Lands, to learn how to seduce a woman and to pretend to fall with my lovely charms before the other lords' very own eyes within the time period of the next ball." He finished his speech with pleading eyes that reminded Kagome deeply of Shippo. She would have squealed, marveling on how cute he looked at that current moment if she were not trying to appear calm on purpose.

"Why should I help you? I don't care if you are royalty, it doesn't do anything but distract me. Plus, I will not be seen bowing down and falling to your oh-so-called-charm just for you to impress other lords. It is merely an inconsequential task for me to complete. If you are still not taking the hint, my answer to your question is no." Kagome said with her boredom and irritation being drenched in her words. Beginning to walk away when suddenly she suddenly stops, coming up with a brilliant plan that would be win/win situation the for both of them.

"You know what Hiroshi? I have an idea; I help you with your dilemma if you do something for me in return… I am currently searching for a sensei who will train me in the ways of close range fighting, especially with the sai, and possibly the tessen (Japanese war fan w/ steel edges appearing to be harmless… It can kill easily and is used when swords are not allowed, especially used by war generals, don't laugh, it can kill if someone is skilled enough ). If you help me with learning how to wield those certain weapons in general and some hand to hand combat, then I will help you with your situation. But before you say anything, remember that I will keep my dignity in high regard and I will not be kissing your feet when you are with company; I don't care who they are. Do we have a deal?" Kagome asked scanning his face for deceit.

"Seriously? Yes we certainly have a deal, oh and by the way, I need to seem attractive and appealing to those of the female species by Lord Sugimi's 716th birthday and it is my turn to hold the social gatherings this year. So the party is next week at my castle."

"Next week? Are you serious? You want me to teach you that quickly? You know, I don't think that's going to happen... As far as I can tell, you need a LOT of help with this…. We should start as soon as possible, so why not now? Ok, let us go through the fundamental principles of seduction for measly peanut brained men. We shall stick to each rule until you have drilled it into your brain and have it becomes frequent in your usual day to day acts... Don't worry, we will only cover the rules the first couple days, then we will drill it into your brain the remainder of the days…" Kagome said in a commanding voice, while keeping down a sigh from the work ahead of her.

"We may as well start our deal now, ne? Anyways, the first rule in the book is to never be unconfident or hesitate, also referred to as the three-second rule. If you ever hesitate it shows the girl that you are lacking confidence and is possibly new to this, and the majority of the female population does not like inexperienced males. Another reason you do not hesitate, because it will give you time to think about all of the things that could go wrong and possibly because of your hesitation, they just might occur… Now, let us start a conversation, pretend that I am attracting your undivided attention and you want to talk to me. Now try..."

"Good evening, may I ask what a beautiful demoness like yourself is doing here all by your lonesome?" Hiroshi asked with that confident look, that look that said 'I know I'm sexy', staring deep into her icy blue eyes.

"No one seems to be worthy of my presence gracing among them. They are below this Kagome and my ways." Kagome snickered slightly under her breath as she had fun mocking Sesshomaru. The best part is that he doesn't even know.

"Why milady, you are in definite luck, since I know that my company is defiantly worthy of your own." He stated like it was obvious, with that husky voice that will make any girl weak in the knees.

"Oh? Dare tell how that is so?" Kagome said with fiery eyes, silently congratulating him for his sudden burst of confidence.

"I am obviously the most attracting male in this vicinity, how can I not be worthy of one who is equal to my level of magnificence? After all, that is what all the other ladies say." He said with a raised eyebrow, looking down at Kagome with desire and confusion in his eyes. Kagome inwardly scoffed, if anyone really acted like this then they must have an ego bigger than their head.

"Good, you learned to be confident enough, or at least not letting them know your shy, and its good enough to my standards. Now, the second method that you should know is that women like a Mr. Smooth." Kagome stating it like it was obvious thing all males should know.

"Mr. Smooth? Whose that?" Hiroshi looking completely baffled with this futuristic term that was yet to be created.

"Mr. Smooth is not a person, but an expression, like a characteristic to describe a person's traits; well, male trait since for women it is Ms. Smooth... Basically, it is a term used for men that are smooth talkers, have the ability to make a girl smile, and basically always has the girl feeling comfortable and which makes the girls have the need for more."

"So, the first rule we had just learned is going to be a big help here, ne? So now what do I do?" Hiroshi, still not used to this game, asked Kagome for guidance, not knowing how to play the role yet.

"Your job is to act humorous and ebullient; creating a carefree environment and making sure that they are feeling relaxed. This in return makes them feel like they can trust you and what ever actions you decide to take. So start now so we may start this next conversation."

"Hey there, may I ask the name of the lovely angel in disguise whom has captured my heart?" He asked in that playful voice with a seductive wink.

"Kagome, now may I have your name in return for mine?" Kagome asked with slight amusement, melting her usual icy tone.

"Why yes, you may. Lord Hiroshi of the East; now, may I know the reason why you are here by yourself and not within the company of another, preferably a male?"

"Maybe I am here waiting for someone, did that thought ever occur to you or is that too complex for your minuscule brain to comprehend?"

"If I did not know any better, I would think that certain someone you were waiting for just might be me." Hiroshi asked, taking a step closer, watching keenly for her every reaction to each of his actions.

"Well, I think you have a severe case of some type of a mental disorder, because it is not physically possible for someone to be as egotistical as you are currently are without one." Kagome replied, in a playful voice matching his own.

"… You know, you should try using that voice more often instead of that irritated and grumpy one… it would reward you with more admirers than you must already have. Besides, you are too kind and to be so gloomy." Hiroshi stated with an awestruck face looking at Kagome with his usual cheerful eyes.

"Hiroshi, you will not under any circumstance tell anyone that I am "kind" or whatnot, I am foreign to this place and now I don't have Inuyasha to rely on, so I have to make sure I survive here. If I don't appear mean and wicked, for all I know someone might try take advantage of me." Kagome said in an aggravated voice with annoyance sparkling in her sapphire eyes.

"Why though? Why be so mean and testy when you can be carefree? I know you aren't so cynical and instead quite optimistic. So why pretend to be? I mean I understand the respect concept and protecting your weaknesses type of thing, but you can still achieve that without the attitude." Hiroshi said/asked with pure curiosity in his eyes.

'Can I trust him? I mean for gods' sake; I've only known him for about 3 hours and I need to make a decision that can affect the rest of my life here… You know what, I don't give a damn anymore, I'm sure I can trust him… There is just something about him that makes me feel comfortable around him… like Inuyasha...'

"I just want you to know that you are someone who people feel they can trusty… And that you are free to act as expressive as you want. Cause I already know that you are really nice deep down…"

"I'll explain about it later if you remind me… Oh… by the way, congratulations, you have just passed the second concept. Now, for the third principle, ok, this next rule is very important… Never ever avoid eye contact or distract yourself from her… Ok, this one we do not need to practice since you have been doing that since we began training… Anyways, I believe that we have done enough for today, now let us set up camp… By the way, you're training me tomorrow since I think it is only fair…"

With that said, Kagome then asked Takahiro to gather water and Hiroshi to hunt, while she gathered firewood and set up camp. Although she knew there was nothing to worry about; she had this bizarre feeling that someone or something was watching her. Merely brushing it off as being paranoid, she hastily went back to working on gathering firewood and making dinner…

Little did she know that there was some mysterious yokai in the shadows, watching her every move with unhidden lustfully orange eyes promising to himself… that one day… she will become his… and his alone…

* * *

An… I know really short, but bear with me… I have a really big project…due in 2 days...and I procrastinate...a lot... as you can see with how long it takes me to update... 


	3. Sugimi and the Hotsprings

"Hiroshi! Why do I have to do these useless exercises?! These are just time-consuming, demeaning, and infuriating! Not to mention useless and inconsequential... Carry this Kagome, fetch some water Kagome, go jump off a cliff Kagome… What am I, your damn retainer?!" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she carried all of their supplies. She couldn't stand the lazy and smug looking Hiroshi as they made their way up the mountain.

"Why Kagome dearest, this is all part of your training for self-defense of course! After all, you may "look" like you are a fine warrior with a immense power when need be if I may say so myself, yet you have the skill of an old spinster…no offense intended…" Hiroshi replied rather confidently, never expecting Kagome to suddenly drop the load off of her back and onto the hard, rocky, and yet muddy ground. However, she did pick up the kettle and successfully aimed it correctly, hitting him square on the forehead.

Picking himself up, he sadly rubbed his rear since that was what took most of the damage due to her unpredictable-ness… "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I have been traveling with you for six days already, and I am surprised that I have not lost my sanity yet! You're a worse slave-driver than Inuyasha! You teach me insignificant exercises; none of which will help me! You are damn lucky youkai since I am even treating you like this! Normally I could have just purified you by now! What of this rant does your small, microscopic brain not comprehend?!"

Kagome once done with her rant began to calm down and helped Hiroshi pick up the supplies. '_I have to think of a way to get out of this argument… But how can I accomplish_ _that?_' "Just so you know Kagome, those tasks, as menial as you believe them to be; were actually strengthening you. For example, gathering fruit from the heavily guarded luscious forest on which panther youkai dwell was to train your ability to dodge numerous swipes from deadly claws and try and outrun them. It had _absolutely nothing_ to do with me wanting the delicious fruits for breakfast." Hiroshi said as he looked up at her with his big vivid green eyes, innocently staring at her.

"Fine, fine, fine... Just don't give me those big puppy dog eyes… Wait a minute, you're not even a dog, you're a fox... Oh god, without a doubt you're related to Shippou somehow..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, knowing that the little fox who wouldn't be born for several centuries would probably look like the elder one in front of her.

"Well, I believe we should rest for tonight, because tomorrow we shall set off towards my castle in the east. Remember, the party is in two days, I need to be there to help decorate the main banquet hall. Oh… and before you rest, start practicing the concealing spells I have taught you. You would need to use it if you don't want to be recognized after the party. Wow, that would destroy your hopes of looking powerful if I easily "seduce" you." Hiroshi stated rather off handily as he set up camp.

Kagome pondering on this for a moment or so, when she said "Well, think about it… If you are someone like me, who by the way has absolutely no experience or knowledge of fighting, besides the minor self-defense kata you have taught me. I also know only about bows, which is practically useless in hand to hand combat... unless you plan to bore them to death by talking about the type of wood it's made from... Fundamentally, meaning I am practically inadequate in hopes of winning a battle, nonetheless even surviving from a stronger opponent. So technically my reputation would be a complete fraud if they think I'm strong." Kagome temporarily took a moment to stop petting Takahiro and shift her stare from the fire to look up at Hiroshi, as she noticed that he too had his gaze directly at the heart of the fire.

"Yeah, I sort of know what you mean. Chiyoko-sama, also known as Touga's mother, had a problem similar to yours. She too could not fight, and although she may have perhaps wanted to learn, she unfortunately could not due to her title and status as Lady of the Western Lands. Her mate had even said no because at that time, several hundred years prior according to law, women, even those demonic, were not legally able to learn how to fight... Anyways, we are getting off topic. Basically we are going to the castle tomorrow and when we are there, you have the choice of helping me plan the party setup, or you can just go to the dojo to train with the kata I have taught you so far. Any questions? ... Okay, so at the crack of dawn, we are going to start heading out… I want an early start so I can finish some of the preparations… Good night, Kagome… By the way, the castle is only about an hour or two walk from here so we don't need to rush too much." With that said he jumped onto a higher branch on top of the closest tree and soon fell asleep. 

Kagome opening her eyes once she believed he fell asleep, inaudibly and promptly as possible, she leaped out of the tree, onto the soft ground and began to silently walk to the closest hot springs.

Finally making it to the hot springs, she quickly shed of her clothing and slowly walks into the steaming waters; unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her every move. Finally, after an hour or so of bathing and relaxing in the hot waters, she finally became quite impatient with person in the shadows and then said "I know you are there. Come out now and I will not purify you to the deepest level of Hell." As she yelled out her command, a tall figure appeared from the shadows… That certain someone had silver hair, amber eyes, and jagged blue strips across each cheek…

"Mi lord… May I know the reason why you were spying on me while I am bathing? Do you not know that it is quite rude, not to mention particularly from one of the opposite gender, especially from such a youkai of your status?" Kagome asked as she sunk her body deeper into the rejuvenating waters, successfully hiding it from prying eyes and slowly closed her eyes.

"I could not help it, and I think it is perfectly acceptable that I am. After all, I have yet to thank you for bandaging my wounds… Now, may I be graced with the name of this fair maiden before me?" Touga replied as he discreetly stripped of his clothes.

"You may call me Kagome." Kagome softly moaning at the revitalizing waters of the springs before she heard the small splash of someone entering the waters… To be more specific, a certain lecherous dog youkai, who at the current moment was subtly smirking at the dumbfounded, blushing face of the female currently located directly across from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked slightly alarmed with the sudden intrusion, yet forcing her voice to keep to a calm tone.

"Why my lovely Kagome, I am simply testing the waters. Is there perhaps something wrong with that?" Touga asked.

"If you have not noticed, we are different. You, male." She motioned her hand towards his direction."While I, female. To my current knowledge male and female do not bath together unless they are pack-members or mates… Are we pack-members? No… Are we mates? Hell no… Do you get my psychology here?" Kagome answered, her calm and cool voice breaking back into that of the usual Kagome-like temper.

"No, I do not see anything wrong here… I mean you and I are not doing anything together besides talking. We are not bathing each other, kissing, touching, or any other form of physical contact." Touga replied as he got ready to leave.

"Okay, mi lord, turn around now so I may put my clothes back on." Kagome replied as she was getting ready to leave.

"I don't know about that Kagome, after all, I am pretty comfortable and I'm sure I would probably enjoy the show." Touga said with a smug grin as he watched her face turn the deepest shade of crimson.

"Y-y-you pervert! You are even worse than that perverted monk, Miroku, and that is defiantly saying something there…" Kagome retorted as she quickly splashed some of the steaming hot water on him, making his sight a bit blurry for a couple of seconds while she quickly as possible dashed out of the water to pick up her clothes and then scurry behind the closest bush. But not before Touga's eyesight cleared enough to give him a wonderful front row view of her backside…

"Fascinating."

"About what may I ask?" Kagome reappearing from behind the bush as she also sported a slightly scarlet face.

"Nothing, my dear. I'm just enjoying one of the loveliest forms of nature." Touga replied, relaxing in the wonders a hot bath could do for you, while smugly amused at the girl's antics.

"…Enjoying naaa-oh my god… You dirty, perverted mutt! I'm leaving, stupid!" Kagome was stalking off into the shadows of the night, but not before a certain someone called out her name.

"What now?" She asked impatiently, waiting for his words before she headed off, not seeing him until tomorrow possibly, but under a pseudonym and concealment spell.

"Kagome, the anniversary of my 916th year since birth is the day after tomorrow night and the other lords are organizing a ball in honor of me, which will last about two evenings. Do you wish to come and have I as your escort?" Touga asked from the rejuvenating waters of the springs, yet kept eye contact with Kagome as he asked the simple question.

"Maybe, I am not quite sure…" Kagome felt unsure since she already was going to pretend to be someone else at the same party and she knew from experience what it felt like living two lives, even if only for a night.

"Fine, I tried the easy way… Now, as Lord of the West of the four cardinal lords, I command you to allow me to escort you." Touga demanded with a smug grin, arrogantly trying to convince her.

"No way! You are not my master, so therefore you have absolutely no control over me! Not now, not ever! Like I said, I will possibly come, there are no guarantees. Good night and Happy Birthday… I will possibly see you tomorrow…" With that said, she headed back to her and Hiroshi's makeshift camp with a content smile on her face, leaping from branch to branch, hair flying in the wind as she disappeared into the night.

Touga silently watched from his position in the springs as he pondered over the enigma that called herself Kagome, and her weird mood swings… First she is cold, then angry, embarrassed, undecided, and finally satisfied… _'Such a strange creature.'_

After clearing his thoughts, Touga then came out of the water, went over to his clothes and armor, and then took of in the direction of his domain in order to get ready for his party the next day...

Read and Review please!

Next Chapter: Kagome and Hiroshi arrive at the castle and prepare for the ball, and finally, time as Touga's 916th birthday ball arrives and Kagome fills her part of the deal between her and Hiroshi...and in the mean time, she catches the attention of certain people during the next couple evenings... 


End file.
